This Man in the Uniform
by ladymalfoyofwiltshire
Summary: She met him once. And she slipped her heart into his hand, without him knowing. Now, she'll never meet him again. AU. Muggle setting. One-shot. Completed. Have fun with your own pairing!


This Man in the Uniform

A/N: This is what I'm experiencing right now. I told you in one of my stories that I went away for a visit across the state. And my heart keeps fluttering and crushing every day! Is it possible to miss someone you didn't even know? Or just met once? God, this is hard! And btw, if you haven't noticed, I didn't put any names. So it's up to you to think about any character pairings. Hinny? Blinny? Hansy? Romione? Dramione? Jily? Lucissa? You take a pick. Much love xx

* * *

She always had a thing for a man in a uniform. To her, they looked a little bit more good looking, and she can't help but feel safe whenever the thought of being in that kind of man's arms struck her mind. As much as she didn't want to be tied to a man with a vulnerable future, she always day dreamt of marrying a man in a uniform.

Why vulnerable? You see, a man in a uniform comes with a big responsibility – to their country. What if, they were sent to a top secret mission, which is equal to deadly mission? What if they went missing in an action? Missing is one thing, but another thing is killed. What if he got killed in an action? It's a good thing if they came back alive and breathing fine. But what if, what if only the body came back?

No smiles that you missed or the laughter that should fill your ears everyday anymore but instead, tears would fill your eyes, and you wouldn't know when it'll stop. And the heartache, just the thought of the loved ones' death already gave a massive heartache, let alone experiencing it for real. Why would someone take a risk of marrying a man with a risky job? It was easy. It's because of love.

As much as she wanted to avoid that, she fell in love. She fell in love with a man in a uniform. And he didn't know. He didn't even have a clue. She found out he didn't live as far as his workplace. He'll come back whenever his superior approves his leave application. An approval which was hard to come by if there's nothing important happening in his life. But she knew that they will never meet again.

She fell in love at the first sight. His smile was what made her heart flutter. She smiled just by seeing his smile. The way his eyes lost because he squinted when he smiled, she found that very cute. He might not like being called cute because he's this one tough man ready to fight the country's enemies, but oh well, he was cute. And she kept replaying that smile in her mind, over and over and over again.

She went for a visit at his workplace. That's how she met him. And the first time she set her eyes on him, she fell hard. He's not particularly handsome, he's tanned for always working under the scorching hot sun, he's not very tall, but there's something there that made her heart clenched. From that moment she knew, she fell in love. There's something sweet about him, and she knew she will remember that face, forever.

She knew he wouldn't notice her the first time they met. She very well knew that this was an unrequited love. She just had to bear with the strange feeling in her heart. It's like it was aching, to miss something that'll never be yours. It's painful. And she hoped that it will get away after a while.

It was a one day visit that ended quickly. She was having fun with her friends. And every minute of it was precious. But when she went back from his workplace, she felt a tug at her heart. But she ignored it. 'I still have friends waiting to have fun with me here.' She thought. She forgot about him quickly.

But when the fun ended, that's when he came flooding her mind. The strange feeling in her heart came back, stronger than ever. It lasted for a while and it hurts like hell. It hurts like hell knowing she will never meet him again in any circumstances, at any day or any how in the future. They were just not meant to be together.

Whenever he crossed her mind, she'll smile like an idiot. When she came back to reality where she knew he wouldn't even know her, her heart will ache and she'll continue what she was doing before the daydreaming begun with a little less enthusiasm. But she always recovered approximately twenty minutes later. Not that she counted.

And she knew that that cycle will continue to loop and loop until she found her one true love. She didn't know whether this man in the uniform was her destined love, fated by God when she was just months old in the womb, or he was just a reminder that human hearts keeps changing. It will waver no matter how much they think they can be loyal to just one.

She used to think that her ex was her everything. But then she found out that this man in the uniform held her heart like no other ever did. And she hoped to meet him again someday, and start what hadn't started in the first place. Or she just hoped to meet someone who gave the stronger tug to her heart, compared to this man in the uniform.

There was one thing for sure right now. Someone got hold of her heart. And it was this man in the white uniform.


End file.
